Outback Odyssey
by Ek01
Summary: (This is an original story) The last Tasmanian Tiger finds himself on an epic journey through the Outback to defeat a horrible plague sweeping throughout.
1. Prologue

(Fast digeridoo music plays)

Long ago, the Rainbow Serpent, lord and prophet of the Dreamtime predicted that a dark evil would befall the Outback, and it was indeed so. It came from a strange animal who had created an alternate form of koala through black magic called the "Drop Bear", and unlike the koala, the Drop Bear was a murderous and conniving little creature that loved to breed quickly and cause mayhem everywhere it went.

Oh, how the denizens screamed once they saw it eat a red boomer whole. Not even a boomerang from the local Murrawari tribe was capable of stopping this creature, but one day, that all changed.

It changed when Alinta, the daughter of the first chieftain; Chief Tau of the Dingo tribe, had found a contender against the Drop Bears...a creature known as a Tasmanian Tiger.

Her name was Bindi, and despite the meaning of her name, she was no "little girl"—she was the only one that the Drop Bears feared. Bindi fought and fought the horrible creatures, and defeated them, sealing them into a cave deep within Uluru.

But, this peace would not come to last, for that was when the settlers came in. They destroyed half the land, kicked out most of the tribes, and murdered every last Tasmanian Tiger. Including Bindi.

Now, with no one to protect the Outback, they will surely return...


	2. Chapter I: Butterfly effect

(Slow, calm Digeridoo music plays)

The sun rose high over the vast

desert plains of the Australian Outback. There was not a single animal in sight at the moment, for they had all hidden from the sun and itʼs harsh rays of light.

Within a nearly protected area of brush lay Red, a strange wolf-like animal. Red was just an average denizen of the Outback wildlife—he enjoyed swimming in the billabong, eating sheep from the nearby swagman, and making small-talk with Stanley, a kookaburra.

That same day, Red was walking when he came across a butterfly making its way across what little scrubland there was. Red moved his tail, and dove directly after that little butterfly.

He chased it for miles, past the kangaroos, through jungles, until he landed within the swamps. Two kookaburras looked at each other, then laughed.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOICE GOINʼ IDJIT!" They exclaimed.

"Mrrgh..." Red grumbled, then looked for the butterfly yet again.

"...where are you..."

Then, he saw the butterfly yet again and lunged after it, only to realize that he was now careening off the side of a CLIFF!! The kookaburras laughed even more as he slid down, then BONKED his head on a very large rock at the bottom.


	3. Chapter II: A dingo ate yaʼ baby

Red still lay on the ground, knocked out even until the day gave way to nighttime.

Suddenly, something came from deep within the bushes. It was tall and thin, rather tan-colored, with a wolf or dog like appearance. This wolf-dog also had beautiful white

dots around both her beautiful eyes as though it was war-paint. The dog sniffed at his head and then smiled.

She dragged him for miles, over rivers, through thorny bushes, even across canyons, until she reached a clearing.

"Jedda..." one of the wolf-dogs like

her, a dingo, said.

"Jedda...Jedda.." others spoke. "She has returned!"

"Alert the Chief..." Another dingo said.

Once the Chief, a dingo named Mangana showed up, it was clear that the leader was not feeling rather pleased with what his daughter was doing.

"Jedda, why on earth have you

dragged me here so early in the morning for?" He asked.

"Father, observe what I have found!" Jedda exclaimed, dragging Red to the Chieftain.

"What...the HELL, is THAT STRINGY THING?!" The chief

exclaimed.

"This, my father, is a CONTENDER!!" Jedda proudly exclaimed.

"For WHAT?!" The Chief replied.

"Oh, donʼt tell me youʼve forgotten, my noble father!" Jedda replied. "THIS, is the LAST Tasmanian Devil in ALL BLOODY EXISTENCE!! HE,

CAN SAVE US FROM THE ENEMY!!"

"Um, excuse me, wha—" Red suddenly awoke and started, but he was briskly interrupted.

"Ah yes," Mangana said. "The Drop Bears which have plagued our community for so long, wonderful."

"Whatʼs a Drop Bear, exactly, mate?" Red replied.

Mangana raised an eyebrow, then placed his paw to his face in utter annoyance.

"...He has not even heard of a Drop-Bear, and you expect him to go forth and kill them all?!" Mangana replied, then cleared his throat. "If he is considered a worthy champion, then he must fight the prisoner that we have taken captive..."

"Wha—"

The dingoes then stood up and walked over towards a massive termite mound. They poked their

paws inside, and. pulled out something rather

gray and dirty. Once the thing awoke and shook off the termites, it GROWLED.

The little beast stood on its hind legs and once again ROARED. It looked like a koala, alright, but with a mouth filled with TWO sets of

teeth and coarse, rough fur. Itʼs eyes were small, yet had no white in them, only red pupil.

"That, mate, is a Dropbear." Mangana said.

"And I h-have to kill it?" Red asked, body quivering.

"WELL OF BLOODY COURSE!! HOWʼRE WE SʼPOSED TO KNOW YEʼRE THʼ CHAMPION, YA DRONGO!!" A random dingo yelled.

Red slowly walked over to the Drop Bear, then stopped, feeling reluctant. A dingo pushed him closer, ever so slightly.

"Um, h-hey there lilʼ—"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGITBLAAAAARGHAG HARGGHH!!" The creature roared an inhuman sound, spraying salivation everywhere.

"OI! BLOODY ELLʼ!!" Red exclaimed and jumped back.

"Thatʼs it, thatʼs it!" Jedda yelled.

"GOOD ON YA!!"

Red didnʼt know what to make of this, but he was only doing serpentines to avoid the toothy animal. This went on for quite some time, until Jedda wanted him to make a move.

"NOW PUNCH IMʼ!!" Jedda yelled.

"WHAT?!" Red replied.

"YOU EARDʼ ME!!" Jedda replied. "KNOCK ISʼ BLOCK OFF!!!"

"Uh..." Red raised his paw high into the air, and when the little beast mostly made from teeth showed up, he SLUGGED the little monster.

The Drop-bear went FLYING straight into a wall. The dingoes cheered, then Red smiled as he looked down at his paws.

"Well!" He said. "I got more bloody power than I thought!"

Red and the Drop Bear locked eyes and growled. Red stood his ground,

then the mutant koala went barreling at the Tasmanian Tiger once again. Red socked the Drop

Bear once more, and now the little

monster was especially angry at him.

"YEAH!! RIGHT-O!!" Jedda called once more.

Red knew exactly what he had to do. The little monster started to charge at him for a third and final time, when he stood his ground, and growled once more.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Red roared

an unnaturally loud roar which sent the ground beneath the Drop Bear rumbling.

The Drop Bear screeched as he was consumed by the ground, making Red the unlikely victor of this battle.

The dingo tribe cheered most joyously, especially Mangana.

"I KNEW Eʼ COULD DEW IT!!" He exclaimed.

Jedda raised an eyebrow at her father.

"What?" Mangana replied.


	4. Chapter III: Kangaroo Crossing

Everyone cheered for Red after the Drop Bear was defeated. Pretty

soon, Jedda broke through the crowds of dingos to congratulate him as well.

"Hey," Jedda smiled and approached Red. "Good on ya, Red, mate!!"

"Sʼcuse me, ms. Jedda.." Red said. "I gotta ask, why on thʼ bloody earth are you so obsessed witʼ me?

I mean, I know why you lot need me, just, why do you specifically need

me?"

"A Drop bear killed me mum." Jedda said, looking downward. "Been

tryinʼ ter find one oʼ yew Tasmanian

Tigers ever since, so that no one elseʼs mum kicks thʼ bucket, anʼ my chance has FINALLY COME!!" She laughed.

"So, what do I have to do?" Red asked.

"Git yerself to Bendigo!" Jedda smiled. "Thaʼs where thʼ most Drop Bears have accumulated in the past week."

"Okay...how do I git there?" Red asked.

"Youʼll know!!" Jedda replied. "Good luck!!"

Mangana looked at Red, and gave a slight smile. He then hugged his daughter, knowing that the decision she made was the right one. Red left the dingo tribeʼs camp, and walked until he stepped on

something brown...which stood up, and was revealed to be a duck-like animal with a beaver-esque tail.

"Supʼ mate, nameʼs Mawruka!" The platypus said.

"Iʼm Red." Red introduced himself.

"Say, ainʼt yew thʼ last oʼ them Tasmanian Tigers—only ones what

kin beat them Drop Bears?" Mawruka asked.

"Yep..." Red replied. "And I need to make it to Bendigo."

"WELL BLOW MEH DOWN ANʼ CALL ME WALTZINʼ MATILDA!!" Mawruka hugged Red excitedly. "We gotta got goinʼ!"

"Where?" Red asked. "Cause I'm kinda on a tight schedule, here.."

"Youʼll see..." the platypus replied.

The two walked through the desert some more, but they didnʼt know that they passed a yellow sign with a black silhouette of a large kangaroo on the side.

—————

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away from Mawruka and Red, there lay a part of the jungle that was particularly dry and rotted. A wandering albatross flew from overhead, and landed on the branches of a gum tree. He leaned

closer, and started whispering to a very ugly Cassowary that looked relatively old.

"Excellent..." The Cassowary spoke. "Continue to watch them for me...I cannot allow them to cease the flow

of Drop bears."

The albatross flew away into the air, leaving behind a few feathers. The

Cassowary chuckled maliciously, then looked.

"GAMMON, BLUDGER!!" The cassowary yelled.

From the bushes nearest the billlabong came a male frilled lizard and a female Tasmanian devil, respectively. They appeared to be locked in a very heated discussion.

"Oh, thatʼs total RUBBISH, mate, ya call herself a frilled lizard?!" Gammon, the Tasmanian Devil explained. "YER TOO CHICKEN TER OPEN UP!"

"YOUʼRE RUBBISH!!" Bludger responded. "I do it sometimes fer me mum!"

"Awwww, yew wanna try again,

mummyʼs boy?!" Gammon teased.

"SHADDUP ALREADY!!" The cassowary yelled.

The lizard and Tasmanian Devil immediately listened.

"Thank yew, anyways, wordʼs on thʼ street that thereʼs only ONE bludy Tasmanian

tiger out there, anʼ I wanʼ yuz both yew bring imʼ back tew me.." the cassowary explained.

"Uh, quick question.." Bludger asked. "Shouldnʼt eee be dead?"

"AGGH!!" The Cassowary screeched. "I wanʼ imʼ back soʼs I kin enjoy thʼ sensation oʼ eatinʼ imʼ anʼ usinʼ is bones as a toothpick tee pull imʼ out soʼs I kin dew it again!"

"OOOOOAR!" Bludger replied. "Yah...dat makes sense."

"...Anʼ Gammon..." the Cassowary spoke before the two left.

"Yeah, boss?" She replied.

"In case that olʼ tiger gits any ideas, I wants yew ter...uh, use yer "womanly charms" ya know?" The Cassowary replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE, I GEDDIT!!" Gammon laughed excitedly. "WILL DEW, BOSS!!"

And with that, the Tasmanian devil and frilled lizard left, ready to enact the evil plan of the Cassowary.

—————

"...Down came a jumbuck to drink at the billabong,

Up jumped the swagman and

grabbed him with

glee,

he sang as he

shoved that

jumbuck in his

tucker bag,

you'll come a-

Waltzing Matilda,

with me..."

Mawruka sang and walked along. Suddenly, Red stopped.

"Hey, uh, Mawruka, whatʼs that?" Red asked, pointing up ahead.

A tan-colored female kangaroo was fast asleep near a dead tree. She had a scar around one of her eyes, and appeared to have some form of pink paint on her hind feetʼs claws.

"OI, SHEILA!!" Mawruka yelled. "DOWN EREʼ!!"

The kangaroo immediately woke up and kicked the muscular platypus to the ground. She growled, and approached him.

"...me name ainʼt Sheila, ye egg-layinʼ PUNK!" The female kangaroo

kicked Red to the ground. "Itʼs Burra, anʼ itʼs a bluddy good name, innitʼ?"

"Like a kookaburra?" Red asked.

"Yeah, ceptʼ I ainʼt got that ANNOYINʼ laughter.." Burra looked at her fingernails.

"Anyway, whut thʼ ellʼ brings you small mates out here?"

"This guy right hereʼs thʼ bleedinʼ last oʼ thʼ Tasmanian Devils!" Mawrukura exclaimed, shoving Red closer. "Also, thʼ dropbears wanna kill imʼ soʼs we gotta dew somethinʼ fast.."

The kangaroo laughed for a good solid minute about this, then stopped.

"What? WHAT?!" Mawruka replied. "Yer donʼt bʼlieve us?!"

"Iʼll bʼlieve it when I see it." Burra replied. "This dude is OBVIOUSLY just some painted dog frum them white human bogans down thʼ way.."

"Watch this!" Red exclaimed.

Red stood his ground, and looked at a massive rock. He paced himself, then gave a loud, rumbling ("*HHHHGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRAGH!*). This noise created a shifting in the tech tonic plates of the earth, and created a massive crack that was immediately filled by the rock.

"Eh...so yew can bloody terraform, okay..." Burra sighed. "Tha's enough ter convince me."


	5. Chapter IV: Tourist Trappin’

"

So, exactly how dʼ you plan on gettinʼ us to Bendigo?" Mawruka asked. "In case ye didnʼt know, Iʼll become fried Maccaʼs if I stand in dis weather too long..."

"Donʼt worry yer cretin, semi-aquatic head..." Burra smiled. "I got an idea."

"Really?!" Red replied.

"Weʼre gonna see an olʼ friend of mine, first.." Burra said.

The Thylacine, platypus, and kangaroo walked over to a small ramshackle hut, composed of a

rubbish bin, a tarp made from an old XXL tank top, and a broom.

Burra knocked on a part of the shelter as though it was a front door, then waited a while.

"DING DONG, DING DONG, YO!!" Burra yelled knocking on the "front door" of the literally trashy house. "OI, JARRAH!! You home?!"

A very overweight koala looked and smiled once he saw Burra. He had

been lounging on the ground, and carried a cigarette in one of his

chunky paws.

"EYʼ HOWʼS IT DOINʼ, BURRA!" The koala smiled and started to walk over to Burra.

"Oh, crikey!" Red poked Mawruka.

"Itʼs a Drop Bear!"

"Red—no no no no!" Mawruka exclaimed, but he was too late—Red was gearing up to charge him head-on.

"So, Iʼm tryinʼ ter watch me girlish figure, an—AAAAUGH!!"

Jarrah screamed and ducked as Red dove right at him.

"OI OI OI!!" Jarrah yelled. "WHEREʼS DA FIRE, BLOKE?!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU LITTLE—"

Red dove at the koala, just as he

was trying to hide.

"RED CALM DOWN!" Burra exclaimed and held

him to the floor with her tail. "Heʼs not a Drop Bear..."

"...now ya telʼ me..." Red spoke,

his neck being somewhat deprived of air by how much force Burra was applying with her big tail.

"No, no, this is Jarrah...my friend." Burra explained.

"...charmed, Iʼm sure..." the chunky

koala said, rather sarcastically as he raised up an arm, and Red shook his paw.

"Oh..." Red flashed back to when he did see a Drop Bear, and looked at the round koala eating some

eucalyptus. "Yeah, Drop Bears are a whole lot skinnier than you."

"BELT UP YA DRONGO!!!" Jarrah responded. "Iʼm as fit as a Mallee bull I am!" The koala puffed out his

chest, then it deflated into his fat

again.

"...sure is a right "fit" bloke, that one..." Mawruka laughed.

"Listen, we were jusʼ here soʼs we could get proper directions to

Bendigo.." Burra explained. "Could yer point us in thʼ direction?"

"Oh, but of course, sweet thang.." Jarrah smiled and fluffed out his fur somewhat. "But first, me price.."

"Righto..." Burra reached into her pouch and yanked out a massive box of candy.

Jarrah greedily peeked about, then

pulled out massive handfuls of that

candy.

"...TIIIIIIIIIM-TAAAAAAAMS..." he moaned, salivating all over his mouth and neck. "...oh, it's just south O' here... Anʼ yer have ta cross thʼ tourist groups in

order ter git there."

"Thanks, Jarrah!" Burra smiled.

"Cheers...And I reckon ya should lay off thʼ Tim Tams every now and

then..."

Jarrah didnʼt quite listen to the last portion of what the kangaroo had to say—he was too enamored with his candy.

"Uh, wazzat?!" He exclaimed, looking upward from his candy.

"Yeah..." Burra chuckled and hopped off, Mawruka and Red

following.

...

The three animals had travelled for around an hour or so, when they left the desert and entered a more grassy climate.

"So he said to go this way?" Red

asked.

"Yep.." Burra replied.

"Why on earth would she get directions from a bloody koala?" Red asked, turning to Mawruka. "Donʼt she know that species is too lazy to even BLINK?"

"I dunno." Mawruka replied. "Buʼ letʼs hope erʼ Swiss army pouch donʼt turn us to ribbons..."

"...Cainʼt git no bloody reception out here..." Burra groaned, holding a Razr cell phone up to the heavens.

"That reminds me.." Red spoke. "Say, Burra, howʼd you get all those BONZA gadgets for your pouch in

thʼ first place?"

Burra stopped all of a sudden, put her cell phone up and hid underneath a bush. She quickly grabbed Red and Mawruka, and peered around.

"Over THERE..." Burra spoke and pointed in the direction of something strange.

Large, tan-colored machines drove across the Outback, carrying strange creatures covering

themselves with flower-patterned garments and using odd machines that flashed brightly.

"Over thereʼs where I got me junk, Anʼ thatʼs how weʼll git ter

Bendigo..." the kangaroo smiled.

————

"...And over here to your left, you will see Uluru, not to mention the rare animal highly coveted by most poachers; the AUSTRALIAN GOLDEN EAGLE!!" The chipper, human tour guide cheerfully announced.

"Oooooh!!"

"Wow!"

"How exciting!!"

The tourists started to snap multiple pictures of the indigenous

wildlife.

"Man, I like, HATE Australia..." an American teenage girl wearing the

latest summer styles said to her

mother who sat next to her. "Thereʼs like, too many bugs, Iʼm

like, UGH! GAG ME WITH LIKE, A

SPOON!! LIKE, AAAGH FOR LIKE,

SURE!!"

"Well, dear.." the teenagerʼs mother

said. "Could you try to be more thankful that weʼre here?"

"Yeah, but like, I like, wish something more exciting would like, happen." The girl moped.

"WOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOO!!!" Without warning, Mawruka was launched from Burraʼs feet and onto the window of

the tourist van, cracking the glass

and whooping loudly.

"IIIIIIS THIIIIIS EXCITINʼ EEEENOUGH HOOOONEEEEEYYYYY?!!!" The girlʼs mother exclaimed, trying to hold onto the vehicle.

"YEEEEEEEEESSS!!!" The teenage girl exclaimed as the van careened over the side of a cliff and into a massive waterfall.

"AW YEAH!!" Burra exclaimed as she

stood on the front of the tourist truck. She immediately whipped out her golfing club from within her pouch. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!" The kangaroo whacked the face of the tourist with her gold club, sending him flying and making the other tourists flee their vehicle.

"OI, LETʼS RIDE!!" Burra exclaimed. Mawruka and Red got into the car, and drove off across the Outback.

Eventually, night came, and Red decided he was going to turn in

early.

—————

Red awoke, and looked down at his body. He was entirely composed of multiple dots of paint forming an image, and appeared to be relatively flat compared to normal.

"Where am I?!" He asked, looking around.

Swirling dotted patterns of every

color had formed the horizon, and it appeared as though he was in heaven, or space or something like that.

Suddenly, a massive swirling pattern streaked through the sky of the most striking rainbow colors.

The pattern reformed until it became the shape of a snake. A very large snake that is...

"...the rainbow serpent!" Red thought, but did not speak.

The creature approached Red, and gently wrapped him within its coils. Red could not tell if it was a boy or girl, but the mighty Rainbow Serpent was so all-mighty that it transcended the boundaries of

gender.

"...Red..." the great reptile spoke. "You musssssst find the ssssstone..."

"Uh, Iʼm sorry...what?" Red asked.

"The ssssssssstone..." the Rainbow

Serpent said, making an image of

a beautiful opal materialize before

Red. "It ssssssshall grant you the

power..."

"What?"

—————

AGH!" Red exclaimed as he awoke, suddenly.

The Tasmanian Tiger looked around a bit. He was still in one of the tourist jeeps heand his friends had

stolen, and they were still there as well, still trekking across the red,

grassy, arid land.

"I know where to find it!" Red exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Find what?" Burra asked, looking back from her driving. "A good

ladyfriend for Mawruka?"

"OI!" The platypus exclaimed.

"What? Iʼm jusʼ statinʼ thʼ obvious."

Burra replied.

"No, thatʼs not it.." Red replied, and

looked out into the skies. "Last night the Rainbow Serpent came to me anʼ told me that I needed to find some stone that would give me "the power" or whatever.."

"Well, that settles it." Mawruka said. "This kid be off his rocker, I reckon!"

"Mawruka!!" Burra replied. "Whyʼre ya thinkinʼ heʼs crazy when heʼs got a roar that can bloody rip through anythinʼ, anʼ that he saw the Rainbow Spirit bʼfore his very eyes? That ainʼt real whacka, if

ya ask me."

"Yer right.." Mawruka replied. "Itʼs jusʼ...I never thought Iʼd have taʼ be a part oʼ any hint to kill any supernatural forces tryinʼ tʼ destroy thʼ world. If anythinʼ, I reckon Iʼm jealous of Redʼs power, cause I was always told Iʼd never do great tingsʼ for this world, anʼ that Iʼm jusʼ a regular mammal that happens to lay eggs."

"Thatʼs nothinʼ!" Burra replied. "I canʼt jump backwards, anʼ yet Iʼm DRIVING!"

"Exactly!" Red replied. "And Iʼm the last of my species—so that donʼt make you not extraordinary at all!"

Mawruka started to tear up, then smiled and hugged his newfound

friends.

"...Iʼm happy tʼ call ye my mates..." he replied.


	6. Chapter V: (That girl is) Poison

"Are you sure this is it?" Burra asked. "Looks deserted..."

"Oh, I reckon it is..." Red said. "Look over there!"

Atop a slightly broken pedestal, lay a very small, yet very beautiful opal rock, mined from the farthest regions of the Outback. It glowed in the most beautiful way, and there seemed to be a small voice coming from within.

"Red...the power..."

Before Red could even touch it, however, something came from within the shadows. It was a Tasmanian Devil, and she carried a boom box with her that had a "Bee Gees" cassette inside. She pressed "PLAY" on the boom box, and started dancing very sexy.

"Here in your arms,

I've found my paradise

My only chance

for happiness

And if I lose you

now, I think I

would die

Say you'll always

be my baby we

can make it shine

We can take

forever just a

minute at a

time"

The Tasmanian Devil strode out in front of Red, and struck an incredibly sexy pose.

"Okay, whatʼs all

this?" Red asked.

"More than a

woman

More than a

woman to me

More than a

woman

More than a

woman to me"

The Tasmanian Devil did not answer the question, she simply shook her

sizable butt at Red, who did not look amused in the slightest.

"Heh, talk about yer 'boobyʼ trap." Mawruka snarked.

"There are

stories old and

true

Of people so in

love like you and

me

And I can see

myself

Let history repeat

itself"

The Tasmanian Devil continued to

dance about and shake her hips, but Red finally spoke up about the

matter. "Nope." Red said as he shoved her out of the way.

The Tasmanian Tiger then walked up to the pedestal and took the stone in his mouth. "Donʼ got noʼ time foʼ that."

"Thatʼs IT?!" The Tasmanian Devil

(clearly Gammon) said. "Ainʼt ye

gonna ravish me? Ain't ye gonna have se—OH! ya reckon I ainʼt good enough fer ya?!"

"Nope, Nope, Nope..." Red replied. "It was nice knowinʼ ya anʼ everything—whoever you are—but I seriously gotta get going...cheers, mate!"

"LETS GIT IMʼ!!" Bludger exclaimed as he appeared from within a piece

of Aboriginal pottery.

The frilled lizard and Tasmanian Devil lunges at Red, biting and scratching at his body. But Red had the upper hand, being since he was considerably bigger than the two of them combined. He gave a loud

(*BARK!), which sent the lizard and

Tasmanian Devil into the side of the

abandoned museumʼs walls.

"Oooooorrrrr me spleen..." Gammon moaned.

Suddenly, two clawed feet appeared in front of the Tasmanian Devil and frilled lizard. The cassowary looked down at them, feeling extremely cross with how they had handled the three enemies of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!! YOU IDJITS WOULDNʼT KNOW AN EVIL PLAN IF IT HIT YER IN THʼ BUM!!" The Cassowary exclaimed.

"WELL HE (SHE) STARTED IT!" Both Gammon And Bludger exclaimed in unison.

"I DONʼ BLOODY CARE!!" The

Cassowary yelled. "I have one more lackey that I reckonʼll git imʼ fer sure..." Then, the Cassowary looked around, and opened one of his wings.

"Birralee, come on out, darlinʼ..." The Cassowary coaxed and opened up his left wing.

This creature that the Cassowary called "Birralee" was nowhere near the description of what her adorable name meant. Instead of being a baby bird related to the Cassowary, she was a Missulena—a deadly Australian spider.

"Birralee..." the Cassowary spoke and pointed with one claw directly at Red, just as he left the museum.

"...kill."


	7. Chapter VI: Drop Bear WAR!

Once Red and crew had left the museum, with the stone, they started to trek all the way to the outskirts of Bendigo. After a little while, they felt some rumbling on the ground.

"D'you guys feel it, too?" Burra asked.

"Oh, shit." Mawruka said. "I think they're coming!"

"Wait, listen..." Red said. "I hear something..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!!" a loud voice came from the distance.

A small hare was running across the Outback, panting from stress and constant running.

"Mate!" Red exclaimed, catching up to the hare. "What's wrong?!"

"Drop...Bears." The hare said before he looked back again and started running once more.

Red looked back.

Dust began to rapidly form, the cracks in the ground began to break. Hundreds of little drop bears were running at top speed after the hare.

The hare dove under the branches, but the Drop Bears still pushes on. The little buggers were so indestructible that the thorns did not hurt them in the slightest, rather, they SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTED into flame.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEELPH!!" The hare screamed. "AWH, BUGGER ALL—IMMA MEET ME MAKER!!"

"We gotta stay and fight!" Red exclaimed. He knocked out a Drop Bear and led the hare to safety.

"Agreed." Burra said.

Burra picked up her massive legs, and sent the Deop Bears flying into a large mountain and down a ravine. Mawruka used his poisonous spur on his foot to knock out quite a few of the Drop Bears, and then brush them away with his huge, flat, beaver-like tail.

"This has gone far enough!" The Cassowary exclaimed and flung Birralee at Red.

"AGH!!" Red exclaimed, then Birralee bit down hard upon his skin, giving him her deadly poison.

"RED!!" Mawruka and Burra exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

Burra looked, and saw Birralee, retreating to her master's claw. She snorted, and hopped after the tiny spider.

"DIE YOU LITTLE ARSEHOLE!!" Burra exclaimed, and stepped on Birralee, killing the tiny spider.

"NOOOOOO!!" The Cassowary exclaimed. "WHYYYYY?! Oh, well, at least you are infected..."

"Who the...bloody hell are you?" Red asked.

"I am your lord, now..." the Cassowary said. "Because I injected the venom of the spider into you, you have no powers, and will die shortly. There is nothing you can do, and nothing your idiot friends can do, either..."

Red looked down at his paws, which started to grow weak. There, was the Stone. It flowed ever so brightly, and Red knew what he had to do—he picked up the stone, and swallowed it. Instantly, he stood and became strong again.

"I beg to differ..." Red told the Cassowary, and kicked him to the ground.


	8. Epilogue

The dingo clan had never been more proud of Red the day he and his friends arrived back. They have riotous cheers for their hero who had vanquished the Drop Bears, and had bought peace to the Outback yet again.

Especially Mangana.

Red had charmed that old dingo so much, that he offered Red, Burra, and Mawruka to stay with him in the dingo tribe.

He threw a grand celebration in honor of the Cassowary being dead, and even though Red was the last Tasmanian Devil in the entire world, and had lost his powers thanks to that horrible spider, Birralee, he felt as though he could get used to it—especially with his friends always by his side.

End.


End file.
